


Milk and a Love Note

by victeljen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kageyama x milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victeljen/pseuds/victeljen
Summary: Despite his efforts to keep his silent affections of leaving Kageyama a milk after every practice anonymous, Hinata isn't very good at being secretive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Milk and a Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> the way i got this prompt from tik tok i-

Hinata readjusted his grip on his bike's handlebars while Kageyama sucked on his milk quietly. 

The sky was scattered with stars and it was silent as they walked, aside from the stores closing for the night and the swift gush of air that hit them when a car would speed past. 

The first year duo had accidentally stayed way later practising spikes than they should have and Hinata was dreading their parting as they neared Kageyama’s street. His shins felt like jelly and he wasn’t sure how he was going to endure the cycle home.

Kageyama’s straw suddenly made a slurping sound as he finished the last of his milk and Hinata glanced over briefly, silently thanking the darkness for shielding the pink tint on his cheeks as he watched him crush the carton in his hands into a ball. 

“So,” Tobio started, and Hinata averted his eyes, “someone has been leaving me a milk after practice for what, two weeks now? Who do you think it is?” 

Hinata shrugged, deliberately avoiding Kageyama’s gaze so as to not give himself away. “Hm, I’m not sure. It could be someone in your class.” 

Kageyama chewed on his lip in thought. “I don’t think so, I’m not really friends with anyone in my class so I don’t see why they would want to, plus, don’t you think staying after school to leave a milk is too much effort for someone to go through if they haven’t even spoken to me?”  
  


Hinata’s back straightened a little. “Um… Maybe they’re in a club too!” Shouyou could literally picture himself digging a hole and jumping into it. 

_‘If i say too much I’ll give myself away.’_ Hinata thought. 

“They’re probably right in front of you but you haven’t realised because you’re so bad at human interactio- Ow!” Hinata wasn’t sure if he yelped because of the carton ball hitting his head or the fact that his words literally screamed: _‘Kageyama, it’s me! I’m the one leaving you milk!’_

“Shut up, dumbass.” 

All would be well if Kageyama stayed oblivious, right?

\---

The next day, Hinata feels eyes on him as he places the milk carton beside Kageyama’s bag.

\---

Hinata glances around the room, feeling the familiar tingle of eyes on him on the back of his neck. 

In any other context, Hinata loves having eyes on him. Being loud and the centre of attention is one of his favourite things. But he would rather not have anyone watching him while he leaves a milk for his sworn nemesis.

The room is seemingly empty when Hinata stands up, so he brushes it off as a tinge of paranoia. 

\---

_‘Come on, Shouyou. You can do this. It’s just a note.’_

Hinata wrung his hands nervously and bounced on his feet before he took a deep breath and shoved the milk and the small handwritten note on top of Kageyama’s bag. But as he placed the note down, he began to contemplate himself, and the folded paper trembled in the air, held by his shaking fingers. 

If it went wrong Kageyama would hate him. He wouldn’t be his setter and that meant Hinata would be useless in games, resulting in him sitting on the bench for all their games and then he would lose the team.

_But,_ on the other hand, if it went well, they-

“What are you doing?” 

Hinata’s body went rigid at the sound of Kageyama’s voice.

_Oh shit._

He stood up and slowly turned to face his teammate, hiding the note behind his back. 

“Um… something fell out of my locker..?” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata. “Uh-huh, something from your locker, which is on the other side of the room, landed on my bag,” he deadpanned. 

“...Yeah?” Hinata squeaked.

“Bullshit. It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the one who has been leaving me milks..” 

Hinata felt the colour drain from his face. “N-no! Why would I ever-”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you sneaking around here, acting all suspicious. Not to mention that you act all weird whenever I bring it up.” It was then, mid-rant, Kageyama seemed to notice that Hinata was standing awkwardly, both hands crossed behind his back. 

The setter took a step forward towards him and tried to look behind Hinata’s back, so he strategically swerved so Kageyama was still facing him face-on. 

“What are you holding?” Kageyama insisted, holding out his hand palm up. 

“Nothing! I’m not holding anything!” Hinata’s nerves were taking over his senses. 

“Yes you are. Give it to me,” Kageyama grabbed onto his shoulder and reached behind Hinata’s back and they wrestled with the note until finally, Kageyama tore it free from Hinata’s grip, panting slightly. “What’s this?” 

Hinata immediately tried to lunge for it, and to which Kageyama bolted to the corner and shielded the note with his body and the walls and began to read it quickly while Hinata pounded on his back. 

“Stop! Please, please don’t read it! Can we just forget about this! Kageyama, please!” Hinata’s voice cracked and nervous tears bubbled in his eyes as fear gripped his chest tightly. 

Hinata regretted ever even touching the pen on the paper and writing all those _stupid, sappy_ words. He cringed as Kageyama mumbled incoherently as he skimmed through the letter. 

When the paper crinkled, signifying Kageyama had finished it and was folding it back up, Hinata froze with terror and his fists stopped pounding on Kageyama’s back. 

His heart leaped when Kageyama turned back around, face a deep red. 

Hinata’s split second admiration time stopped when Kageyama slowly opened his mouth and the middle blocker began to spew out apologies. 

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me! It was weird, I know, but please still be my setter! We can just forget about this and I’ll move on!” 

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, face flaring up even more when his voice cracked. Shouyou fell quiet. “It’s fine.” 

“What?” 

Hinata was _not_ expecting that. 

“It’s fine, idiot.” 

“What do you mean? Fine, as in, you don’t like me back but we can stay friends? Fine as in you don’t hate me but you don’t wanna be friends anymore? Fine as in-”

  
“Shouyou,” Kageyama interrupted, for the umpteenth time in the past 5 minutes. “Shut up.” 

Hinata would have sneered and retorted if not for the hand grabbing the back of his neck and Kageyama’s face leaning down in front of his, the tips of their noses almost touching. 

“Um, Kageyama.” Time seemed to slow down as Hinata watched his setter's face lean even closer to him and their eyes slipped shut when their lips pressed together gently. Hinata’s brain was going at a million miles per hour and hadn’t realised he had been standing like a log until Kageyama started to pull away, and to which he responded by throwing his arms around his neck and pressed their faces impossibly closer.

Hinata’s heart was thumping with the adroline and relief and the pure love it held inside and his lips curled up into a small smile.

Maybe not being oblivious wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
